


out of hand

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't turning out to be the punishment that Iwaizumi originally intended, but he can't quite bring himself to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of hand

It all starts, as most things do, because Oikawa's being a little shit.

And, if Iwaizumi is being completely honest with himself, because he's not very good at saying no when Oikawa really wants something. He never has been and he's never going to be. He's kind of made his peace with it by this point.

So when Iwaizumi is complaining at Oikawa for never cleaning up behind him in their kitchen, and Oikawa just turns to him and says, _so what are you going to do about it, spank me?_

Well.

The rest is kind of self-explanatory, Iwaizumi thinks, but that doesn't quite explain why he currently has his naked, squirming boyfriend spread out across his lap, pleading breathlessly for more. Or why he's harder than he's ever been in his entire life.

"Hajime, Hajime," Oikawa is saying softly, desperately, his skin hot to the touch. It's a sign that he's well and truly gone when he's dropped the _Iwa-chan_ s and has started using Iwaizumi's given name. He's got his head pressed against the mattress and he's breathing so loudly that Iwaizumi can hear it every time he inhales, every time he exhales.

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi asks, because it might be kind of obvious right now, when he's sitting at the edge of their bed with Oikawa bent over his lap, with Oikawa's arse as pink as Iwaizumi's hand, but he still needs to hear it. He still needs Oikawa to _ask_ for it because—

That's just part of the game they're playing right now, he supposes. A game with unspoken rules, maybe, but they've always been good at understanding each other with things like these. They know each other's limits and they might push, but they'll never cross them. And Iwaizumi's always liked listening to Oikawa beg, anyway.

"I need—" Oikawa sucks in another breath, his body tensing, the way he does every time he tries to resist the urge to rut against Iwaizumi's thighs. "I need you to keep going, please, I need you to hit me."

"Hit you?" Iwaizumi asks, being purposefully difficult now. It's nice to turn the tables on Oikawa. "I hit you all the time, dumbass."

"I _need_ …" Oikawa's voice rises in pitch as his composure wavers. He swallows hard, sighs loudly. "I need you to spank me, Hajime, please."

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi presses his hand to Oikawa's pink, sensitive skin, drawing a sharp hiss. "How many were we up to?"

"I don't remember," Oikawa confesses. He shakes his head. "We'll start again. Please. I'll do anything."

"The whole reason we're doing this," Iwaizumi reminds him, with a light slap to his left cheek, "is because you _don't_ do anything."

"I'll do anything you want," Oikawa promises desperately. "I'll do _anything_ , if you keep going."

This isn't turning out to be the punishment that Iwaizumi originally intended, but he can't quite bring himself to mind. He draws his hand back, but doesn't bring it down, letting it hang in the air, letting the anticipation get to Oikawa.

"Hajime—"

"We were up to ten," Iwaizumi tells him, voice quiet but firm. "You're going to take five more, okay? Count them for me."

OIkawa nods frantically against the mattress. "Yes, please, yes, I'll do it, I'll count."

Iwaizumi brings his hand down hard. Oikawa yelps, precome leaking against Iwaizumi's thigh.

"O-One."

Iwaizumi does it again, lighter this time. Oikawa jerks, unsatisfied.

"Two. Hajime—"

Iwaizumi doesn't let him speak. He spanks Oikawa twice in quick succession.

"Three. F- _Four_."

"Last one," Iwaizumi tells him, and Oikawa whines. It could be in protest, it could be in anticipation, Iwaizumi honestly can't tell any more. He makes it hard enough that Oikawa cries out loudly. He's shaking, hips making small, aborted movements to seek friction against Iwaizumi's thigh.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi says sharply.

"Five," Oikawa pants, shoulders rising and falling with each breath. "Hajime, please."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replies softly. "I know."

Iwaizumi's honestly surprised that he's managed to hold it together this long, himself. He shifts further up onto the bed, lying on his back and pulling Oikawa on top of him, shifting so that their cocks are lined up.

Oikawa doesn't need verbal permission this time and he doesn't wait for it either. He just grinds against Iwaizumi and it's desperate and messy but it's what they both need right now, when they're already so close. The friction is enough to have Iwaizumi's head spinning, his fingers digging into Oikawa's skin. They both moan, encouraging each other, pushing each other closer to the edge until they're coming. They cling to each other through it, trembling with their foreheads resting together, panting against each other's mouths.

"I'm going to get you some lotion," Iwaizumi murmurs after a moment, getting out from under Oikawa. "Stay on your front, okay? It's going to hurt if you roll over."

Oikawa hums in acknowledgement. When Iwaizumi gets to his feet, he's sure he can still see Oikawa's shoulders trembling from the aftershocks.

Iwaizumi grabs the bottle of lotion they keep in the bathroom, along with a damp towel, and when he returns to their bed, Oikawa is dozing, uncaring of the fact that he's still a mess. Smiling to himself, Iwaizumi pours the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it a little. Oikawa whines softly as Iwaizumi rubs the lotion over his sensitive skin, then whines even louder when Iwaizumi doesn't get in bed with him.

"I need to get us cleaned up," Iwaizumi sighs with fond exasperation as he reaches for the towel. "I'll join you in a bit."

"Hurry up," Oikawa murmurs, even though he does absolutely nothing to help when Iwaizumi tries to clean him off. He hums happily when the bed dips under Iwaizumi's weight as he returns to Oikawa's side, leaning into him.

He presses his forehead against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "You should do that more often."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi murmurs. "I think so too."

This isn't what he had planned at all, but he's not about to complain.


End file.
